


Understanding

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Kindness, M/M, Understanding, apoligise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Chrissie talk....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I've been really busy and haven't updated any of my fanfictions but they should be updated on the weekend.

"Right, see ya later," Robert says getting up, "still up for tea at Vic's."

"Yeah, I'll meet ya there," Aaron answers, smirking.

 

Chrissie watchs the two of them from across the road, the attraction is so obvious now that Chrissie wonders why she never saw it before. She watches as Robert kisses Aaron on the cheek before walking off to where ever he's meant to be going and almost...smiles.

She has heard the gossip about Aaron and Aaron's dad and she is amazed at how he can carry on and try and have a life. It proved to her what people told her about Aaron, that he was strong and brave and loyal. Chrissie knew then that he hadn't gone out to ruin Robert and her marriage, it had just happened

 

Before she can stop herself she calls, "Aaron, can I talk to you for a moment?" While walking over the road towards him.

She saw him shift uncomfortable ing his chair before saying, "Sure, have a seat,"

"I saw you and Robert. Your both happy...together," Chrissie says, a small faint smile on her face.

"I...we're not trying to make you jealous or anything...." Aaron starts clearly missing what Chrissie was getting at.

"No, no it's fine, Aaron. Me and Robert...it just wasn't meant to be but you and him....I can tell you love each other, " she stutters.

"What...erm...what did you want to talk about?" Aaron asks, uncomfortablely.

"Your probably sick of hearing this but it was brave...what you said at court. It makes me appreciate my dad more, even if he isn't my real dad...." She says, looking down.

"I though Lawrence was your dad," Aaron says, a bit confused.

"I though so too, until recently. Him and my mother had an 'open relationship'. I just appeared in the middle, " Chrissie admits, confused why it was so easy to talk to Aaron.

"But even if he isn't your blood father, he's your dad. He looked after you, he loved you and with all due respect I don't see why anyone would care. Blood isn't what makes you, you, your upbringing is. Lawrence is your dad, Chrissie, just never forget that," Aaron says, giving her a small smile.

"You know Aaron. Last July I though all you were was a mindless, thoughtless thug. Someone who gets off on hurting people. How wrong was I," Chrissie admits, smiling.

Aaron looks down and says, "I didn't give you much to make you think different."

"No, no you didn't but you have now," Chrissie says, standing up, "I enjoyed this talk. See you around Aaron and good luck with yours and Roberts relationship."

"Thanks. Good luck with yours and Andy's relationship. You've got yourself a loyal man there, don't throw it away because I'm sure Andy won't," Aaron says, standing up too.

"Oh and Aaron. Thank you for your advice, Lawrence will always be my dad, no matter what," Chrissie says, smiling at the young man.

"You deserve to be happy and you will be. Ya past doesn't define you, Chrissie, so don't let it, move forward and forget the past," Aaron says, sighing wishing he would be able to take his own advice.

"Your a good man Aaron so don't let Robert hurt you but I don't think he will," Chrissie says before walking off.

She leaves Aaron wondering why she had wanted to talk in the first place but he feels happy that they have cleared the air from the events of last year. Maybe just maybe he can move forward and forget the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
